Szakadt Ketté
by 17LiveFree76
Summary: Elizabeta, Gilbert and Roderich used to be best friends until 6th grade where they all suddenly went their separate ways. After nearly six years the two boys come back to her life, bringing along heartache, guns, and the past colliding into the present with powerful consequences. And everything seems to revolve around Elizabeta. PruxHunxAus and other minor pairings Modern Mafia AU


Alright here is an old story idea I have had sitting around for a while, not sure if it'll be worth continuing though. PruxHunxAus story with side pairings of UkxFem!Us, GerxIta, and with others appearing when they, well, appear. Hope this is good!

**Warning(s): None really this chapter except for cursing from Amelia**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I do own plot idea and OC's

* * *

"_The tricky thing,  
Is yesterday we were just children;  
Playing soldiers.  
Just pretending,  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings.  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords,  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world,  
Where everybody stands and keeps score"_

_-Taylor Swift "Eyes Open"_

**Chapter One:**

Three children sat beside a field, the two brown haired children attempting to study a book while the third, an albino, was attempting to catch a cricket always just out of reach. He finally laid down in the grass, glaring over at them. "C'mon you two unawesome dorks! Can't we play or something?" he asked, his voice accented in German. The brown haired boy with a mole on his chin rolled his eyes, turning the page to scan over another topic.

"No, you should be studying too you know." The boy said, giving the albino a stern look. The girl next to him giggled but stood up. Picking up two of the three wooden swords, she tossed one at the albino that he caught with ease as he stood up.

"I bet the awesome me will beat you!" The girl snorted, raising the sword into a fighting stance.

"You've never beaten me before, why should this time be any different?" she asked, laughing at the scowl now on his face. The two began fighting, their moves childish and uncoordinated but the two laughed and had fun.

As the girl struck the albino's arm again, the other boy sighed and stood up. Picking up the last sword, he situated his glasses firmly on his nose before jumping into the 'battle', hitting the albino on the head. "Hey! Cheat!" The two brunette's double teamed against him before the other boy gave in, dropping his sword to the grass.

"Not fair! My awesomeness would have won if you hadn't have helped!" The boy crossed his arms, pouting. The girl and glasses wearing boy turned toward one another, each raising an eyebrow. She began to quietly giggle before full out laughing, clutching at her stomach she was laughing so hard. The albino started to laugh with her and soon all three were laughing, collapsing to the grass as they looked at each other.

After a few moments their laughter grew quiet as they all looked up at the sky. The wind blew lightly, ruffling all of their hair as the girl reached up to brush her bangs out of her eyes. She then sat up and turned to the boys.

"We'll be best friends forever, right?" asked the tiny brunette, holding out her pinky finger towards them. The albino child grinned, immediately clasping his own pinky around hers. They both turned to the dark brown haired boy who rolled his eyes but also attached his pinky to theirs.

"Always."

* * *

Elizabeta sighed as she waited at the corner of the street, sitting on the brick wall with a textbook on European History in her lap. She had given up trying to cram facts on the World War I and its causes and effects a bit ago and finally slammed it shut with a sudden snap. No one bothered to turn as they continued on their way; It was turning out to be a pretty normal day. Sort of.

It wasn't like Amelia to be late. And she had better not be trying to pull the sick card. Again. Elizabeta jumped down from the wall after stuffing the book back into her bag and leaned against it. "You have three minutes Amelia Jones..." she muttered, pulling out her cell phone to text said person who texted back, "HAD TO GRAB NOMS!". Elizabeta nearly face palmed herself. Only Amelia.

A quick movement in the corner of her eye made her jerk her head up in shock right after she did though she shook her head. It couldn't have been him. It was likely just a bleach blond, only Gil could pull off the albino look right. Elizabeta laid a hand on her forehead. She had to stop thinking she saw them. Gilbert and Roderich were just…gone. She closed her eyes as the sun began to rise farther over the buildings.

"Good morning Lizzy!" shouted a voice, suddenly by her ears. Elizabeta jumped nearly falling to the ground, her eyes jerking open to see the chuckling blond next to her.

"_Átkozott_ Amelia! What was that for?!" she shouted back, earning a few curious glances but mostly shrugs. Amelia grinned evilly before hiding it by shoving a piece of toast to eat in her mouth.

"For saying I had a time limit." Amelia chimed after swallowing and watching Elizabeta straighten herself back up.

"I hate you."

"Love you too!" The two girls had a slight stare off before bursting out in laughter.

"C'mon, were gonna be late and personally detention isn't on my list of things to do today." Amelia grinned again.

"It's on mine. I'm still serving my sentence from the food fight freshman year." The two began walking down the street, blending in easily to the crowd of students and workers going to their jobs. They were both dressed in the schools uniform consisting of a white button down with navy blue tie, navy blue skirt and matching blue jacket with the school emblem on the left pocket. The shoes were free to choose though with Elizabeta wearing a pair of tan flat sandals while Amelia wore her brown cowboy boots. Each had added their own personal touches to themselves like the pink flower pinned in Elizabeta's hair and Amelia's old bomber jacket her grandfather had worn in the war over her school coat.

The continued on the way to the school, Elizabeta pausing to glance in a bookshops window and then having to drag Amelia away from the weapons shop that had a lot of pointy, shiny and bullet-shooting things that can cause bodily harm, namely so when the shorter blond was pissed (Which happened quite often).

"And here we are at hell. Do you think Principle Snaggletooth is here today?" asked Amelia, staring at the open iron black fence opened in front of them.

"If Alfred and yours latest 'project' hasn't killed him, he'll be here." The sudden sound of yelling and a cane crashing through a window and towards the ground came from the building directly ahead of them. Amelia leaned back on her heels, arms crossed behind her head as she smirked.

"Found Al at least! Wonder what the game plan is today?" Elizabeta rolled her eyes, walking past the gates.

"I am seriously surprised you aren't at the alternative academy* yet." The two walked into the school, heading past the office where a blond haired, glasses wearing teen with a funny piece of hair standing up on his head was being yelled at by an authority figure.

"Mornin' bro!" shouted Amelia, pausing by the door. The teen and teacher turned, each with completely different reactions.

"What's up sis!" her brother said, grinning and posing his so called 'hero pose'.

"Miss. Jones! Are you a co-conspirator in this?!" shouted the man, pointing at Amelia accusingly.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about! What's he talking about Alfred?" Elizabeta knew that 'innocent' voice. The blond girl with star clips in her hair was lying.

"You! You and your brother! You two must have done it!" Alfred sighed dramatically, using a cough to cover up his laugh.

"Principle claims we've done something with the toasters. I was at an early football practice yet he still says I did it." He said, rolling his eyes at the principle.

"Toasters? I've been with Elizabeta here all morning! I could _never_ have been here." The principle looked pissed, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words.

"You can go Mr. Jones but know I will be watching you, the both of you! One step out of place...and good morning Miss. _Héderváry_!" His voice took a cheerful tone towards the end as he smiled at Elizabeta.

"Good morning Principle Snagletoon!" chimed Elizabeta, also smiling and giving a short wave. The three quickly left and that's when the Hungarian turned to her friends who looked very guilty but pleased.

"Why does Snaggletooth like you Lizzy!" grumbled Alfred, scratching the back of his head subconsciously. Elizabeta ignored that comment and turned to the matter at hand.

"Toasters?" Alfred and Amelia gave identical evil grins before Amelia finally answered.

"Let's just say that the cafeteria staff won't be making toast anytime soon." Elizabeta sighed.

"That would explain the burning smell." The two pranksters laughed and the brunette shook her head but a smile was on her face as she separated from them to go to her locker. 10-23-89* and she began to sift through her stuff.

"_I really needed to organize it sometime before it becomes unbearable._" she thought as she placed the history book inside to take out an Algebra II textbook and folder with notes sticking out of it. Yep, just another normal, regular day.

* * *

Amelia skipped right behind Alfred, humming a tune she'd been creating last night on her guitar. Pissing off Snaggletooth always made her day, especially cause she got a free breakfast out of it this time. Yum. Suddenly Alfred stopped abruptly, looking at something just out of her view and nearly making the tinier girl crash into him. "The hell Al-" her yell was cut off when she saw what he was staring at; a very familiar (But much taller) dark brown haired teen.

"Roderich." Hissed Alfred, fists clenching as he glared, very out of his character, at the teen. He'd seen Elizabeta after the boys had up and disappeared and was just as protective of his somewhat sister as he was over his own blood sis. Roderich turned, the girls walking by all stopping to talk fast and giggle, one even swooning.

"Ah. Good morning Alfred, Amelia." he said, running a hand through his smoothed back hair. Amelia twitched slightly before suddenly running forward, only being held back with huge effort by her brother.

"'Good morning'?! Six fucking years and 'Good morning'?! Let me go Al I'm going to break his nose! Let me at him! Dammit, let me go!" The blond football player struggled for a moment before getting his grip on his twin sister.

"Nope! You're already on probation from **that** incident and we don't need a repeat of last September!" Amelia tried to kick at him but it was futile. She hated it when Al was serious about something. She stopped fighting back but when he relaxed Amelia shot out of his arms, aiming to rearrange Roderich's face when another person stepped between them.

"Calm down love. Roderich, I do recall you said one of your old friends had a nasty temper. Am I to presume this is her?" said a messy blond haired teen his accent distinctively British as he caught her hand in his fist.

"Get out of my way limey!" She attempted to use her other arm to punch him in the side but he caught it and spun her around, arms effectively pinned behind her back. Damn, he knew how to fight.

"Now now love, there is no need for petty name calling." She could just barely make out that stupid smirk that she wanted to wipe right off of his face.

"Arthur." said Roderich, warningly. As if an unspoken order passed 'Arthur' let her go and took a quick couple steps back to avoid a kick she aimed his way.

"Damn you! When the hell did you get so weak as to get yourself a bodyguard _Roddy_?" she snarled, seething in pure rage. The brown haired boy's eyebrow twitched and he straightened his glasses, a habit Amelia remembered he did to calm himself down.

"I have never been weak Amelia." She snorted, hands resting on her hips as she stared him down.

"You've always been! Lizzy or Vash always fought your fights!" Cue another eyebrow twitch.

"At least I have the common sense of a gnat, unlike you."

"Take that back prissy boy!"

"HEY!" Everyone in the vicinity turned to see Elizabeta, standing a bit to the side with one hand clenched by her side and an emotionless mask on her face. "Get to class." She said through her teeth, eyes never leaving Amelia and Alfred as she specifically avoided Roderich's gaze. The hallway suddenly dispersed, people knowing how dangerous things could get if Elizabeta had that look on her face until only the involved teenagers were left in the hallway.

"Hey Lizzy! Talk about a great morning you know?" said Amelia, sarcasm dripping from her words. Elizabeta didn't respond, only walking toward the blond girl.

"C'mon let's get to class, I don't want to be late." Elizabeta grabbed Amelia's arm but a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Eliz-" She pushed his hand off her shoulder and proceeded down the hall, dragging along a startled but cursing American girl and Alfred followed after flipping Roderich the bird. He stood there, staring at the brushed off hand like if it had been burned.

"You knew it would be bad Roderich." said Arthur, folding his arms over his chest. Roderich sighed, running the hand through his hair in a nervous twitch.

"Yes I just didn't know it would be this bad." The two then set off to class at the same time a motorcycle came to a stop at the school gates. The visor flipped up to reveal bright red eyes glistening with an air of challenge and mischief.

"So you made the first move, eh old buddy?"

* * *

And that's a wrap! Please give me feedback on whether this is good or not! I hope the characters aren't to OOC...Ciao!

*The alternative academy is where they send the trouble kids, the ones getting referrals and such instead of just expelling them (At least it's what they did at our school)

*10-23-89 what do those numbers mean involving Hungary? Seriously, they are pretty important!


End file.
